Beauty and the Geek
by ocmluvr21
Summary: Santana's father moves her family to Lima, Ohio. There, she is quickly deemed as a geek and at the bottom of the McKinley High social status chain. Brittany on the other hand is the second most popular girl in school, being the best Cheerio in the school and best friends with Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader of the school.
1. Chapter 1

**I am working on the Disneyland story but the next chapter is taking a while, this idea came to my mind though. It is partially inspired by o0IKissedAGirl0o 's Side Effects and by Props, where Santana and Artie switch places. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Santana Lopez stood in the empty entrance way of the large open house. She had one of her backpack straps resting on her shoulder, while the other one was hanging off of her, causing the bag to be at a slight angle.

She didn't want to move, she had loved her old town a little outside of Phoenix, Arizona. There she had had a life, it's not like she had a lot of friends there but she had one or two that she knew she would miss. But at her old school, her teachers loved her. She was one of the smartest kids at her school but she also worked harder than anyone else. And while she did not have many friends, her dad was happy because she was going to follow him and become a doctor.

After a moment she adjusted the slightly rectangular glasses on her face, preventing them from falling down her nose.

"Santana, honey why don't you take this box up to your room?" Maribel Lopez said resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Okay mama." Santana said quietly and then picked the box up from the floor and then made her way up the staircase. She struggled a little under the weight of the box of books. It was times like this that made Santana wish she spent as much time working out as she read. But then she remembered she was like the least athletic person in the world.

Finally, Santana got the box into her room and put it down next to her empty bookshelf. Slowly she began to unpack the box, needing her books to be in exact order.

* * *

The halls of McKinley High School were bustling around with students trying to get to their classes. However, Brittany Pierce stood with her back leaning against a wall. She was talking to her best friend, Quinn Fabray. Quinn was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in McKinley, meaning of course Brittany was the second most popular girl there.

"I guess that nerd over there must be new. I have never noticed her before, of course she looks like such a loser I don't know why I am noticing her right now." Quinn said motioning over to Santana. "I bet she will be with the other losers in glee club by the end of the week."

"You're the one dating the co-captain of glee club." Brittany responded she hadn't looked over to see Santana.

"Finn was forced into glee, but he is still the head quarter back."

"So where is she?" Brittany asked, glancing over to see the new girl that Quinn had pointed out.

"Over there in the sweater." Quinn gave a slight smirk.

Brittany looked at the girl Quinn pointed out and instantly she could not focus on anyone else. The girl had dark brown ravenous hair that was kept out of her face by a dark brown headband. She had glasses that were slightly rectangular that brought out her chocolate brown eyes. Her sweater was a little ill fitting but it still managed to hug her slight curves in all the right places.

"Britt!" Quinn said again.

"Hmmm?" Brittany asked but did not look over at the other blonde.

"We should get going; you have Spanish now."

A little reluctantly, Brittany looked away from the brunette and then walked into her Spanish classroom.

Brittany sat at her desk, looking over the worksheet that they would be doing that day when the door opened again and the new girl from before walked in and went to the front and talked to Will.

After a minute, Santana sat in the only free seat, it was the seat in front of Brittany's. _Shit_, Brittany thought to herself. _There goes my only chance of passing Spanish._ It was no secret that Brittany did not have the best grades, or that she wasn't really smart. But nobody really cared, she was the best of the cheerios and she was one of the prettiest girls in the school, meaning she could get pretty much whatever she wanted.

But now with that new girl sitting in front of her, Brittany doubted that she would be able to focus at all. It wasn't that odd for her to not be able to focus because of a girl. Brittany had fooled around with a fair amount of people in the school, guys, girls, and even a couple of teachers. Nobody seemed to care, that's just how Brittany was.

* * *

The bell finally rang and Brittany gathered up her books slowly, she was in no rush. She watched the new girl, her name began with an s or something, pack her things up. Brittany smiled a little as the girl leaned over to pick up her pen that had fallen onto the ground.

The girl made her way to the door and Brittany sauntered behind her, enjoying watching her walk. But as soon as she walked out of the door she looked away, looking around the hallway for Quinn. It wasn't that she cared about status all that much; she just knew Quinn would give her a hard time for checking out the new girl. All Quinn seemed to care about was status. Ironic as she is dating the co-captain of glee club, the club that gets picked on the most.

Brittany turned around, still in search of Quinn, and luckily the new girl had disappeared from her sight. She glanced around and noticed the blonde hair and cheerios uniform. Smiling, Brittany walked over to Quinn, and then they walked towards the locker room for cheerios practice.

* * *

The next day, Santana was putting away a couple of textbooks and then closed her locker. She turned around to walk to one of her classes, when she was met with a splash of cold, frozen slush. Santana wiped the red frozen chunks off of her glasses as she saw a couple of football players walking away, giving each other high fives.

Quickly, Santana made her way to the girl's bathroom that was right down the hallway. She began picking out the chunks from her hair, when the door opened.

"Are you okay?" An Asian girl asked, putting her binder down on the shelf.

"Um, yeah." Santana lied.

"Here let me help you." The girl walked over to the sink and wet a paper towel, and then handed it to Santana.

"Thanks." Santana said quietly, as she continued to try and get the stains out of her sweater, but it was no use.

"I'm Tina." The Asian said picking another chunk of slush from the dark hair of the Latina.

"Santana. Does this happen often?" She asked.

"Yeah. Or at least it's common for us."

"Us?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well the glee club, someone usually gets slushied everyday." She said shrugging.

"Oh."

"Are you new here?" Tina asked, turning to wash her hands.

"Yeah, I moved here a couple of days ago."

"Well feel free to sit with us at lunch, it's me and the glee club. But they are pretty cool." She said giving Santana a warm smile. "I'll see you around Santana." She said and made her way to the door.

"Okay." Was all Santana could think of saying before Tina left the bathroom. She had never really been a social person, she preferred to stay home and do things like read, or play board games with her parents.

* * *

The cafeteria was always full and busy. Everyone had a certain table that they were suppose to sit at; it was all based on your status. Quinn and Brittany walked over to their normal table, with Sue Sylvester's protein shakes in hand.

"What a surprise." Quinn scoffed.

"What?" Brittany asked looking at what Quinn was looking at.

"That loser is sitting with the glee club."

Sure enough, Santana was sitting down next to Tina and was currently being introduced to the rest of the table. "If she is such a loser, why do you keep pointing her out to me?" Brittany asked, giving Quinn a hint of a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know I see her like everywhere now. She was in three of my classes yesterday."

"And that bothers you?"

"It does, if I spend too much time near her, some of her loserness might rub off on me."

"She must be smart then." Brittany added casually as they sat down in their seats.

"Why would you say that?" Quinn asked her voice filled with annoyance, turning to Brittany.

"Well if she has classes with you, you're smart."

"True." Quinn said turning away and began looking around for Finn. Brittany sighed a little happily. Quinn could be quite touchy, about almost anything and Brittany did not feel like dealing with her latest mood swing.

* * *

**i wanna dance with somebody brittana ****(no spaces) thats my tumblr**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am so glad you guys are liking this. You have no idea how much it means to me; all of the reviews and everything.**

* * *

The final bell of the day rang and everyone stood up, gathered their books and then left the classroom. Santana stood up and walked out with Tina who she had a couple of classes with.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to glee club? It's a lot of fun." Tina was asking her as they made their way down the hallway.

"I can't today, but I will think about it." Santana said as she readjusted her glasses.

"I will see you tomorrow then." The Asian said and turned a corner to go to the chorus room. Santana continued to walk towards the main doors.

* * *

Santana sat in her room doing her homework when she heard the door open a little. She spun in her desk chair and saw her dog, Scout, trot in slowly. Smiling, she got out of her chair and made her way over to Scout, and began to stroke her black and tan fur. When Santana was about eight, her parents surprised her with a German shepherd puppy. So she named her after Scout Finch from her favorite book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

She continued to pet Scout as she heard a knock on her door. She glanced up and saw her mom standing in the doorway. "Hey." She said looking back down at her dog.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Make any friends?"

"Mom, I'm not five at my first day of kindergarten."

"Well dinner will be in five minutes."

"Okay, I will be down soon." Maribel nodded and then left her daughters room.

* * *

The cheerio's locker room was filled with the cheerleaders, changing out of their uniforms and taking showers. Brittany was drying her hair with a towel as Quinn walked over, her hair wet as well.

"Good job today B." She said pulling out a water bottle.

"Thanks." Brittany flipped her hair back, being satisfied by how dry her hair was. "Are you hanging out with Finn tonight?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No he has to do something for glee club. Are you free?"

"Can't, I have plans." Brittany turned back to her locker and took a swig from her water bottle.

"With who?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am going to dinner with Mike."

"Mike Chang?" Quinn asked, glancing over at the taller blonde.

"Yeah."

"When did that happen?"

"Nothing happened, we have been friends forever, you would think you would have known that."

"Whatever. I still think you two should hook up though. He has an amazing body; I don't think that boy produces fat."

Brittany let out a chuckle. "I just don't like him like that." She said shrugging.

"Do you like any one like that?"

"Yes, I just don't let those feelings take over my life. Unlike someone." Brittany closed her locker and began to walk away.

* * *

As usual, Mike picked Brittany up around eight from her house. "Hey Britt." The Asian said as Brittany buckled her seat belt up.

"Hey." She said, settling down in the seat as he began to pull away.

"So where am I taking you tonight?"

"Finn's house." She said pulling down the visor to make sure that her lipstick was perfect.

"Finn?" He asked glancing over at her.

"Mhm." She hummed.

"I thought you were breaking it off with him?"

"I did, but he texted me today and he seemed really desperate. I guess Quinn isn't putting out, or at least not enough."

Mike began to laugh but caught himself quickly. "Isn't Quinn like your best friend?"

"Well second to you. Who else would be my cover for doing what I have been doing?"

"True."

"I still don't get why you are using me as a cover though."

"You know I can't tell anyone else what I am doing."

"You're dating Tina, no one really cares."

"I wish that was true, but you know status is everything at McKinley. I'm on the football team, she is in glee."

"Quinn is head cheerleader and Finn is in glee."

"He is also quarterback."

"I don't get why status matters so much."

"See you're lucky, people know how you date whoever you want and nobody cares."

"I just ignore what they say. But it's not like I really date people."

"No you just hook up with people."

"You are really lucky that you are driving." Brittany said, refraining herself from pushing Mike.

Mike was laughing as he pulled up to the curb. "Well here you go, when do you want me to pick you up?"

"Whenever you are done, just text me beforehand." She said hopping out of the car, and then closed the door behind her. Mike drove away as she walked through the front yard and knocked on the front door.

* * *

Santana scratched her head as she read her book. There was something so relaxing about reading before going to bed. It helped relax her mind, which would help her max out the amount of sleep that she would need to be able to focus fully in school the next day.

She let out a yawn and checked her watch. It was a little after ten. After reading another couple of pages, she reached the end of the chapter and closed the book. Santana turned out the desk lamp and then walked over to her bed, crawled in under the covers.

She turned off the light on the bed stand, and then placed her glasses next to the lamp. Letting out another yawn, Santana rubbed her eyes and then closed them, as she waited for sleep to come.

* * *

Brittany took another swig of her beer that was almost empty. "You know when you texted me I figured you wanted more than just somebody to drink beers with. I mean you could always do that with Puckerman."

"Give me a break Britt." Finn said a little annoyed. He finished his beer and tossed it into a bin that already had four others. "This is hard, I feel bad about doing this behind Quinn's back."

"You think I like doing this either? That's why I broke it off with you. She is like one of my best friends."

"So does that mean that you don't want to do it?"

"Do you?" Brittany finished her beer and tossed it into the bin, joining the others.

"It's just Quinn can be so stubborn. And she has such high values and is super religious."

"Are you trying to set the mood? Because talking about your girlfriend, is not really doing anything for me."

"You get moody when you drink." Finn observed.

"Really not helping." Brittany said annoyed.

Finn glanced down at the bin and counted. "Is someone picking you up? You are not driving after four beers."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "First: unlike you, I can take my alcohol. And second: yes I have a ride." She stood up and Finn looked at her. "Well are we going to your room or not?"

"Sure." Finn said standing up and followed her up to his room. Brittany knew where his room was even if she was blindfolded. She wasn't proud of how many times she had slept with Finn, she did really like the guy all that much, hence the reason she had to drink so much when coming over to his house.

Finn went to one of the drawers in his closet while Brittany closed the door and turned out the lights. She walked over to Finn, who was sitting on his bed. Without the lights on, Finn missed her rolling her eyes, she always had to be the one in control with him, he still didn't fully understand what he was supposed to do.

Standing in front of him, she attached their lips and within seconds his tongue was in her mouth. She moaned a little into his mouth, not that she was really turned on by what was going on but to make it seem as if she was enjoying herself. Finn's hands made their way around her waist and then slowly moved down to her butt.

She leaned into him more, causing him to begin to lie down on the bed. His hands moved up pulling her shirt off and then he brought his hands around to unclasp her bra. After struggling for a moment, Brittany groaned and pulled away, unclasping it with ease. Finn rolled them over so that he was on top and kissed his way down to her chest. His hands found the zipper of her jeans and unzipped it, pulling them off of her, and tossing them to the side. Brittany's hand found his jeans and began to unzip them when she heard a buzzing sound.

"What was that?" Finn asked as she began to pull away.

"That's my phone." She said annoyed and slid out from underneath him.

"And you are checking it… why?" He asked confused.

"That's probably my ride." She said looking around for her jeans. "Can you turn on the lights?" Finn stood up and made his way over to the light switch and turned it on. Brittany found her phone and saw she had a text from Mike. She slid her jeans back on and then pulled her bra and shirt back on.

"I guess I will see you around." Finn said as she began to walk out the door.

Brittany didn't answer but instead continued to walk until she got to Mike's car. She opened the door and then plopped herself in.

"How much did you drink tonight?" Mike asked, glancing over at her.

"Just a couple of beers." She waved off the question.

"Britt." Mike said more serious this time. He still had not pulled away.

"I only had four."

"Do you want to sleep at my place?"

"Sure. I think Emily has a friend over, so that wouldn't be the worst thing, sleeping at your place."

Mike nodded and then pulled away from the curb.

* * *

**So let me know what you think, I love getting reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany and Mike walked into school, side by side. Mike had seen Brittany drunk plenty of times, she wasn't even all that drunk last night, but he still made sure she was okay. Brittany was in her normal cheeios uniform but she had on a pair of aviator sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Do you want me to come with you to your locker?" Mike asked.

"I'm good. Thanks for everything Mike."

"No problem." He said and then gave her a quick hug before turning the corner.

Brittany continued to walk to her locker and opened it, where she began to put away her books.

"How was your date with Mike?" Quinn asked cheerily. She rested her back against the lockers and looked around at the students.

"It wasn't a date. Why are you so cheery?"

"Uhg, I'm not." Even without looking, Brittany knew Quinn was rolling her eyes right now. "I am just bracing myself for going to see Finn and his little glee club performing."

"God, why are you shouting?" Brittany asked, her head pounding a little. She didn't get it; she should not be this hunk over from four beers.

"I'm not shouting B." For the first time, Quinn looked at Brittany, she peered to see the taller girls face. "Are you drunk?"

"No."

"I knew that Mike Chang was trouble. Did he get you drunk and then ditch you." Brittany turned around to face Quinn who was rambling on.

"No, I stayed at his house." As soon as the words left her mouth, Brittany instantly regretted it.

"Brittany!" This time Quinn actually did shout.

Brittany winced at the loud noise. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who told me that I should be hooking up with him. Not that I do."

"Look, by hooking up, I meant hanging out, like how Finn and I do." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Look B. I know we have some different morals and values, but I would like to think that like me, you are going to wait until your wedding night."

Brittany thought for a moment, somehow Quinn was so completely oblivious that not only did she not know that Brittany had been hooking up with Finn, but Brittany had at least made out with about half of the school. Sure she hadn't slept with all of them, but she had still had sex with way more people than she should have. "Sure." She said trying to sound sincere.

"Good. Now do you want to come with me to the auditorium? You being there may drown out some of the suckiness of that club."

"As tempting as that is, I have to go and study for this Spanish quiz."

"Spanish is easy."

"I'm not that good at picking up languages, too much memorization."

"Whatever. Good luck on your quiz, B."

"Thanks Q." Brittany said and then slowly closed her locker and walked towards the Spanish room.

Brittany slowly sauntered into the room and stopped as soon as she saw the only other person in the room. Santana was sitting in the same seat she sat in the day before. She was wearing similar styled clothes as before, a different colored sweater and jeans. She was reading a book and Brittany could tell that she was actually reading it, by the way that her eyes did not leave the book.

Brittany realized that she had stopped walking, so she walked back to her seat and pulled out her notebook. She read over the little notes that she had made, hoping that something would sink in. But every couple of minutes she would glance up and begin staring at the girl in front of her.

* * *

Will passed out the quizzes and then walked over to where Santana was sitting. "If you don't want to take the quiz, you don't have to." He said quietly to her.

"I'm fine taking it." She shrugged.

"Okay, I just wasn't sure where your old school left off."

"I think I will be fine." Santana said and then Will walked away.

* * *

Santana sat down at the table next to Tina who was listening to Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes who were having a heated discussion.

"Look there _she_ is." Rachel said just as Santana sat down.

Santana looked around. "Not you." Tina said instantly noticing Santana's reaction. "She's talking about Quinn."

"Who?" Santana asked curiously.

"Quinn Fabray; head cheerleader. She is the number one in this school." Kurt said as Sam and Artie joined the table. He pointed out the cheerleader who was walking to her table.

"And next to her, that's Brittany Pierce. She's second in command." Sam added.

"Of course the only reason she is up so high is because of Quinn." Rachel said.

"No its cause she is actually the best of the cheerios. And she is she is really hot." Artie said, taking a sip from his milk.

"That's the other thing; she has fooled around with half of the school." Kurt said. It was clear to Santana that they were now just gossiping and not really telling her about people anymore.

"I still don't see you guys won't let me tell Quinn that Finn was hooking up with Brittany." Rachel said annoyed and this caused Santana to begin listening in on their conversation.

"You know why." Kurt started. "As soon as you tell her, Finn will leave glee and then we will lose our male lead."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Mercedes began to talk. "I don't get Brittany. I mean who fools around with her best friend's boyfriend?"

"Are they still hooking up?" Sam asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Probably; I mean she is the school tramp." Rachel said.

"Brittany is actually really nice and sweet." Tina said, causing everyone to look at her.

"I would think that out of all of us, you would be the one to hate her the most." Rachel said.

"Why would I hate her?"

"Because she hooks up with Mike all the time and you have been in love with him for years."

"Brittany and Mike don't hook up; they have been friends since like birth." Tina said, as soon as she finished, she regretted opening her mouth.

"You seem to know a lot about this." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow and turned to Tina. Tina's face turned a little red.

"I just…" She tried and failed to articulate words.

"Well whatever, all I know is that the two of them came in together this morning, which means either he, picked her up from her house, or she slept at his house last night. And look at her; she is wearing sunglasses, probably hung over from a night of partying." Mercedes said.

"Can we move on?" Sam asked, seeing Tina's face. "Rachel, what song do you think we should do for sectionals?"

Rachel instant

* * *

ly went into a ramble of what song would be perfect for her to sing. Santana looked over at Tina who mouthed 'Thank you' to Sam.

The bell rang and everyone slowly stood up from their tables. Tina and Santana walked together.

As soon as they were out of the cafeteria, Santana glanced over her shoulder; she didn't see any cheerios so a little cautiously she turned to Tina. "So what's the deal with Brittany?"

"Come with me." Tina pulled Santana's arm and led her into the girl's bathroom. She quickly checked to make sure they were alone before continuing. "Status is everything here. Brittany is actually really sweet. It's just; Quinn brings out her bad side. Look as you heard Quinn is number one. But she is a complete snob, and she always shoves her values down everyone else's throats. So Brittany is much more snarky and cold around her."

"Why are they friends?" Santana asked, she was surprised that she was this interested in these other girls lives, she usually just ignored people like this. But something about Brittany seemed interesting, she hadn't really paid attention to her, she just knew that she sat in front of Brittany in Spanish.

"I have no idea. But around Mike and almost anyone else, she is completely sweet. She has never thrown a slushie at anyone."

"How do you know so much about her and Mike's relationship?" Santana asked hoping she wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"You can't tell anyone but Mike and I have been dating for a while."

"Why can't I tell anyone? Not that I would."

"As I said, status is everything. He is on the football team, I'm in glee."

"So what does Brittany have to do with any of this?"

"Her and Mike use each other as covers. Her parents know Mike and how they are like best friends so they don't mind her hanging out with him. So she can go and hook up with whoever she wants. Mike and I go out, while she is out doing her thing."

"That is really nice." Santana said, in a bit of disbelief that everyone has a slightly different story when it comes to this one girl.

"Yeah, I mean she does get around, but she is not a slut or a whore. We should get to class." She said and then the two of them walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**So I hope you guys are liking it, I am trying to create more background of Britt and Santana. Don't worry there will be some interaction soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I can tell that you guys all hate the whole Brittany/Finn thing, don't worry I hate them two. But I did enjoy getting all those reviews complaining about it.**

* * *

The bell rang and with it came the sound from the chairs scrapping on the floor. Brittany slowly stood up, watching Santana gathering up her books and then leaving the room. The blonde followed her towards the front of the room and was passing Mr. Schuester's desk when she was stopped.

"Brittany can I talk to you?" He asked, looking up from a stack of papers as he saw her passing him.

A little reluctantly, Brittany turned and walked back towards his desk. "What's up?"

"I think that you should consider getting a tutor. You are failing and if you don't manage to get a d this quarter you are not going pass the class."

"Can you tutor me?"

"I'm sorry but between teaching and glee club I don't think I have time. But the new girl Santana is very good at Spanish, I am sure she can help you."

"Okay." Brittany said a little unsurely and then walked out of the classroom. Luckily Quinn was not standing out there waiting for her. Brittany doubted that Quinn would understand she was smart and understood school work.

Santana was at her locker putting away a couple of books and Brittany slowly walked over to her.

"Santana right?" Brittany asked the girl quietly.

"Yeah." Santana said turning to face the Cheerio and instantly her mind went blank for a moment, she had never been this close to her before, she was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was in a neat pony tail that had a slight curl to it and her blue eyes were just stunning.

"I'm Brittany, I sit behind you in Spanish. Mr. Schue said you were good at Spanish." Brittany said ending the silence that was between them.

"I'm pretty good at Spanish." Santana was still in shock that Brittany was talking to her after all of the stories she had heard about her.

"Do you think you could help me? If I don't get better I am going to fail the class."

"I guess I could help you."

"Great!" Brittany said excitedly. "I can come over sometime, or you could come over. Whatever is easier."

"I am free tonight if you want to come over." Santana avoided looking at the blondes blue eyes.

"That sounds great!" Brittany said and then gave Santana a quick hug.

Santana took the hug somewhat awkwardly, not used to hugs let alone from a cheerleader that was beautiful beyond belief.

"Here is my number," Brittany grabbed a pen and began to write it on Santana's arm. "Text me your address and I will be over around eight."

"Okay." Santana said slowly and then watched the blonde turn around and walk away.

* * *

"Hi Santana!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly when the brunette opened up her front door.

You could say Santana was nervous; but that was a bit of an understatement, she rarely had anyone over let alone one of the most popular girls in school. And it did not help that this girl was extremely beautiful. Santana wasn't sure she would be able to teach her anything. She could easily get lost in those blue eyes or looking at the freckles that made the blonde that much more incredible to look at.  
Santana had never really been into guys, she just figured it was a phase and one day she would be more interested in guys. Occasionally she would have a slight crush on a girl, but wasn't that normal? It was never a strong crush but it was still a crush. Still she had never thought anything of it until she could not get Brittany out of her head. That didn't mean anything, did it?

"Why don't we go to my room?" She said a little unsurely. Brittany nodded and Santana led them up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Okay so what do you need help with?" Santana asked, watching Brittany sit down on her bed.

"I don't really understand Spanish. So I guess I need help with everything."

Santana bit her bottom lip trying to figure out where to start. "Okay…" She turned around to her desk and found the Spanish textbook that she had been given the other day. "Can you count?"

"Not well." Brittany looked to the ground for a second.

"Well why don't you start and then I can help you. Let's just try and count to twenty."

Brittany nodded and then slowly began to talk. "Uno… Dos… Tres…" Each time it took her a little to think of the word and then say it. "Cuatro… Cinco… Seis?"

Santana was nodding along as Brittany got each right. "Seis is correct. What's seven?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "I don't remember." Her face turned a little red.

"It's okay, how about I go until twenty and you repeat after me?" Brittany nodded.

They finished going through twenty and then Santana had Brittany say them all and she got almost all of them right. "Once you learn more Spanish the best thing you can do is talk in it more, then you remember more words."

"Okay, like what?"

Santana thought for a minute. "Here let me teach you some phrases and then we can have a conversation."

They spent about forty five minutes learning a couple of phrases and then Santana nodded. "You're ready. Don't worry if you mess up. ¡Buenos días!"

"Hola, mi nombre es Bretaña. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Santana."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Buena. ¿Cómo se trata?"

"Bien. Encantado de conocerte, Santana. Adiós."

"Adiós. That was very good Brittany."

"Thanks. How are you so good at Spanish?"

"I've been speaking it my whole life." Santana shrugged off the question.

"But why are you in Spanish two then?"

"I don't know. The school just put me in the class."

"Well you are really good."

"Thanks." She looked away preventing the blonde seeing the pink that had crept on her face.

Brittany checked her pink watch. "I should get going. Thanks again for all the help San." Brittany said sitting up on the bed. At first Santana cringed a little, she had always hated that nickname, but when Brittany said it, it was adorable. "Same time tomorrow?" Brittany asked standing up.

"Uh, yeah."

Brittany walked over to Santana. "Thanks again." She said and wrapped Santana in a hug. After a second of shock, Santana put her arms around Brittany a little awkwardly. Brittany pulled away after a moment. "See you tomorrow!" Brittany said happily and then walked out of Santana's room.

Santana closed the door behind Brittany and then flopped down on her bed, pulling a pillow over her face.

* * *

**So, sorry if the Spanish isn't that great, I have never taken a single lesson of Spanish in my life so this was all stuff online. As always, reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this took a while but my flashdrive broke but I managed to fix it long enough to get all my documents. I will be working on the next chapter tomorrow so I should be able to update again soon.**

* * *

Brittany came over at the same time with her normal warm smile. It amazed Santana how the girl was always so happy, it in turn made her happy. She wasn't normally happy but she wasn't sad either, she just didn't have a strong sense of emotions. Her lack of people skills probably helped to contribute to her lack of friends but she also knew she wasn't all that pretty and she preferred to spend her nights reading then out partying or hanging out with friends.

Santana continued teaching her basic conversational Spanish. Slowly she began to learn more about Brittany, hearing all about Lord Tubbington, the girl's incredibly overweight cat. Brittany pushed Santana a little to learn more about her, but Santana answered in short answers, as she wasn't huge on talking about herself.

"I overheard a little something today." Kurt said sitting down. Mercedes and Rachel both put down their food in excitement, but Tina and Sam rolled their eyes. "I heard Brittany is getting tutored by a certain someone." He looked at Santana.

Mercedes and Rachel followed his eyes and looked at her as well. "Hmm?" Santana asked looking up from her apple.

"Are you tutoring Brittany Pierce?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she asked me for help in Spanish so I am tutoring her." Santana said nonchalantly hoping that they would move on soon.

"Well God knows, she needs help." Rachel added. "I mean, have you ever actually listened to her talk? She doesn't know anything."

"Did Brittany ever do anything to you, Rachel?" Santana asked surprising herself.

"It's just her attitude, it bugs me." Rachel snapped back as if she was annoyed by the question. "Why did she work her magic on you and get you to fall in love with her like the rest of the school?"

"No, she just wasn't that bad, she was really nice."

"Don't fall for it. Look I'm your friend right?"

"Uh…" Santana thought for a second before answering. "sure."

"She is just using you, as soon as she gets what she wants she will probably ditch you. I am not trying to be blunt; I just don't want to see you get hurt." Rachel's face was tilted a little and was a little closer to Santana than normal.

"Rachel chill out. Santana looks like she can take care of herself." Sam said, giving Santana a smile.

"Whatever." Rachel said going back to her food.

* * *

Tina and Brittany walked together to their next class. "Ignore what Rachel said." Tina said to the blonde as soon as the brunette had walked away from them.

"She really seems to hate her."

"She tried to get Brittany to join glee club."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Brittany is an amazing dancer, that's why she is such a great cheerleader. But she didn't join; we think it's because of Quinn. Rachel doesn't get how Brittany allows herself to be so manipulated."

"So she doesn't like her?"

"Rachel is … Rachel. There isn't really a good word to describe her." Santana let out a small chuckle. "So how is it going?"

"Pretty well, she came over every night this weekend and is coming back tonight."

"That's great." But they reached their classroom, preventing them from continuing their conversation.

* * *

Brittany drove over to Santana's house at the normal time. She had been smiling the entire drive over, after dealing with an annoying day at school, hanging out with Santana seemed amazing. What made it even better was that Finn and Quinn had an early dinner date, so soon enough she would be getting a text from him. But since she was busy then Finn will have to take a cold shower.

She knocked on the front door and waited for Santana to open the door. It was amazing how much Brittany had learned in this short amount of time from Santana, she was a much better Spanish teacher than Schuester.

Santana opened the door and Brittany instantly smiled. The girl in front of her was just wearing a T-shirt and jeans tonight; her hair was up in a pony tail. It wasn't up high like the cheerio's were, it was just tied up loosely but it kept her hair out of her face.

* * *

In the middle of the lesson, Brittany's phone began to buzz from getting text messages. At first she ignored them but then her phone began to buzz from Finn calling her.

"You can take it." Santana said.

Brittany slid off of the bed and answered the phone walking out of the room and into the bathroom. "What?" She hissed into the phone.

"Did you get my texts?" Finn asked on the other side of the line.

"I am busy."

"Come on Britt." He began to beg.

"Yeah whining, that will definitely make me want to go and meet you."

"What are you doing that is so important?"

"I am hanging out with a friend. Look I have to go." She hung up before Finn could argue back.

Brittany walked back into Santana's bedroom and flopped back down on the bed. "Sorry about that."

"Everything okay?" Santana asked, glancing over from her desk.

"Yeah, just some guy who wanted to hang out. But I told him I was busy."

"If you want to go it's fine." Santana said she had a feeling Brittany was talking about Finn.

"No. I would much rather hang out with you." Santana turned away, hoping that Brittany did not notice her face flash a quick pink. "So I have been practicing with Lord Tubbington a lot."

"I can tell you are picking it up pretty quickly."

"You are also a great teacher."

"Thanks."

Soon enough Santana was teaching Brittany about the different conjugations of verbs. They finished about an hour later and then Brittany gave Santana a hug before leaving.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being a little short. This and the next one need to go over a couple of days before more interesting plots will come up. I am also thinking about switching between 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person allowing us to get into Brittany and Santana's heads. Let me know what you think of that idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany continued to come over every night for tutoring. But on Friday night, Santana gave her the night off, so Brittany and Mike made plans to go to Bread Stixs.

"How long has it been since we actually ate dinner together?" Mike asked after the waitress walked away.

"Probably a couple of months." Brittany said thinking. "I mean now, all I see you is when you give me rides to places."

"True. So I hear the new girl is tutoring you." Brittany raised her eyebrow. "Tina told me, the two of them have become friends."

"Does that mean she talks to Berry?"

"I think they sit together at lunch but they aren't really friends."

"Good." Brittany said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I still don't get what your problem with Rachel is."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really." Mike said and they both laughed. "I mean I care, but I don't feel like getting dragged into girl drama.

"That's what I thought."

"How's it going with Tina?"

"Great."

"Do you guys do anything but go to Dim Sum?"

"You know Dim Sum is one of the few public places where no one else in our school will be."

"True." Brittany said.

"Do I want to know about you and Finn?"

"I haven't talked to him since last time. Thank God you texted me when you did."

"If you don't like him, why are you still doing it?"

"I honestly have no idea." Brittany took a bite from one of the breadsticks.

"Do you think that you won't be able to get someone else? Because you could get anyone that you want."

"I just don't know. I mean… its all just getting so complicated."

"I know what you are doing." Mike said drinking some of his soda.

"What?"

"You like someone, but you are totally afraid that they don't like you back. And that's why you haven't cut things off with Finn."

Brittany began to stutter a little. "That is so not true." She looked away from Mike; she had never been good at lying to him. He knew her too well.

"Who is it?"

Brittany looked back at Mike. "The new girl, Santana."

* * *

Santana was spending it how she always did; in her room, reading a book. There was a knock at her door that broke her out of the trance that she had been in from reading. "Come in." She called and in came her older brother, Rico.

"Hey kid." He said sitting down on the foot of her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked somewhat annoyed, she just felt like reading her book right now.

"Do you want to go out and do something? I heard about this restaurant, Bread Stixs, its apparently pretty good."

"No." Santana said, and went back to her book, attempting to find her spot.

"Come on, it will be just me and you, it will be fun."

"I really don't feel like going out, let alone there." She snapped back, looking up from her book.

"You love pasta." He said raising his eyebrow looking over at his younger sister. "What's up?"

"That's just where all the annoying kids at school hang out."

"Oh." He fell silent and looked around the room. "So mom said you made a friend and she has been coming over every night."

"I'm tutoring her in Spanish." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Come on, talk to me Santana, we never see each other. I am trying, meet me halfway?"

"Fine." She closed her book. "What's up?" She asked trying to think of what to say.

He looked at her. "I want to hear more about you, your life."

"I am at home reading on a Friday night, how much do you think there is to my life?"

"San."

"Don't call me that." She sneered a little annoyed.

"I heard your new friend, Brittany calls you that." He saw Santana's face turn a little pink. "So I am guessing she is more than just someone that you tutor?"

"She is no one."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing. I just…" Santana tried to think of an excuse but was not successful.

"Santana," Rico said seriously and put his hand on her knee. "you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Santana nodded. "I don't know I can't get her out of my head." Rico smiled. "But it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she is a cheerleader, one of the most popular girls in school."

"She's pretty?"

"She's beautiful." Santana corrected him.

"It seems like you really like her."

"But like I said, she is at the top, I am at the bottom."

"Santana, this girl has been coming over almost every day for over a week now."

"She is just doing it for her Spanish, she needs to do well otherwise she won't pass."

"Talk to her. You never know what's in a person's head until you ask them. Santana, you are smart and beautiful, give it a shot."

Santana turned and faced her brother. "Thanks." She said and then gave him a quick hug.

"I'll see you around, kid." He said patting her on the leg and then he stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

**This chapter is really short and I am sorry but next chapter is much longer so it should even out. I am really excited for next chapter, I just have to read it over and edit it, but it should be up soon. I am so happy about all of the positive feedback I have gotten. Thanks again.**

**tumblr: i wanna dance with somebody brittana (without spaces). Follow for a dashboard full of brittana  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is longer than my usual chapter. I put two shorter scenes together. I know you are all really pissed about that.**

* * *

Brittany stood by her locker; she was finishing putting away her books when she heard somebody walk over to her.

"Come on B." Quinn said a little agitated.

"What's the rush?" Brittany asked, not picking up her pace, in fact slowing down a little.

"I told Finn I would meet him before class starts."

"So go and meet him." Brittany said curtly, she didn't really like Finn and she didn't feel like being a third wheel with Finn and Quinn.

"I don't want to be one of those girls who only pays attention to her boyfriend, and ignores her best friend."

"So you want me to come with you so then you can ignore me?" Brittany asked turning to Quinn.

Quinn didn't say anything for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah that sounds about right."

"Well I can't anyways."

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Santana said she would help me study before class started. I have a Spanish test today and I need to do good on it."

"Uhg." Quinn rolled her eyes at the mention of Santana's name. "I don't get how you hang out with her; I mean she hangs out with losers."

"The same losers in glee club that your boyfriend is captain of." Brittany snapped back.

"Why are you defending her so much?"

"Because she is really smart and nice, unlike you."

"Whatever, just don't come crawling back to me after you get slushied, because sooner or later you will get slushied hanging around her."

Brittany rolled her eyes and then glanced down the hallway to see if Santana was there yet. Her eyes widened and she felt her mouth hanging open a little. She saw Santana, but she almost didn't recognize the girl.

The girl walking down the hall, no longer had the simple headband in her hair, nor was it tied up in a pony tail. Today, her long ravenous locks were parted on the right side of her head, falling down her back and shoulders with gentle curls that framed her face perfectly. Brittany's eye's moved down to Santana's where she was surprised by the fact that the brunette's rectangular dark brown glasses were gone. Instead her brown eyes stood out, from the intense amount of mascara that helped her eyes pop.

She was wearing a bralet that had a pattern that would be described as tribal, it being striped with a diamond pattern stitched on. It was blue and purple with a little pink. The way it rested on her, it made her chest look stunning, accenting her breasts. She had on a pair of high waist jean shorts that was slightly rolled up at the end. And they were held in place by a thin braided, leather belt.

As she continued walking, Brittany's eyes moved down to her legs that were the matching olive colored skin as the rest of the Latina. She was wearing a pair of wedge sandals that were brown and had an ankle buckle, as they had a good couple inches to them.

Brittany realized her mouth was slightly open and closed it before taking a step towards the Latina. "Santana?" She asked.

"Hey Britt." Santana said finishing walking so that they were only about half a foot apart.

"Where are your glasses? Can you still see?"

"I got contacts." Santana shrugged off the question.

"Why are you…" Brittany struggled trying to find words to articulate.

Quinn glanced over hearing part of their conversation and did a double take. She eyed the Latina up and down and then rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You okay Brittany?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow slightly, watching the blonde attempting to find words.

"Yeah, it's just you look different, I mean you look great. But why are you dressed differently?"

"I just wanted to." She didn't want to admit that she was dressing this way for the blonde in front of her.

"Well you look great."

"Thanks." Santana blushed a little.

"Hey do you want to sit with me at lunch today?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Santana tried to make it sound like she hadn't been waiting for that, so she said it nice and coolly.

"Great, meet me here after fourth period." Brittany said and began to walk away. But then she quickly turned back to the Latina. "Wanna walk with me to Spanish?"

"Okay." Santana managed to maintain her calm voice. Brittany hooked her arm in Santana's and they walked down the hallway to their Spanish class.

"You know I like your old clothes."

"Really?" Santana asked surprised at this statement.

"Yeah, your glasses make you look really cute and smart. And I don't know, I mean you seemed like you were being yourself. I liked that."

* * *

Santana had been getting looks all morning. That made her a little self conscious but she hoped that it didn't show. The forty five minutes in Spanish seemed to go on forever. She could sort of feel Brittany's eyes on her and she hoped that she looked good from behind. She wasn't exactly sure what was usually described as a nice ass so she had to hope that whatever type of ass she had was the kind that Brittany liked.

Like she had been told, Santana walked over Brittany's locker after her fourth period ended. She saw Quinn standing by Brittany's locker and paused for a second. She had heard enough stories about Quinn to know not to mess with her. She took a deep breath and continued walking towards the two cheerleaders.

"Hey Santana!" Brittany said excitedly drowning out Quinn's groan that she made after noticing Santana walking towards them.

"Hi." Santana said quietly.

"Let's go!" Brittany said just as happily as before. They walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria and then sat down at the table that usually only cheerios sat at. A couple of the girls glanced at Santana as she sat down but Brittany quickly said, "I asked her to sit with us. This is Santana." The other girls shrugged and went back to their conversation.

After taking a couple of sips from her protein shake, Brittany turned to Santana. "Oh, I can't come over tonight." Quinn looked over. "Yeah, I'm sorry but my mom needs my car so I can't make it. But I can come over longer tomorrow.

"Okay." Santana said.

"You go over to her house?" Quinn asked Brittany.

"Like I have told you before, she is tutoring me in Spanish."

"I didn't think you were being serious, I mean you go to her house?"

"Quinn." Brittany shot her a glare. Santana looked between them feeling a little uncomfortable and as if she shouldn't be there.

But before Brittany could say anything else, one of the cheerleaders began to stand up. "See you around ladies, IFLY." She said to Quinn and Brittany.

"Yeah whatever." Quinn said as she was walking away.

"IFLY?" Santana asked leaning over to Brittany a little.

"I fucking love you." Quinn sneered. "Really?" She asked Brittany.

Brittany shot Quinn another glare. "Leave her alone Quinn, you didn't know what smh was." She turned to Santana, her voice much more gentle. "Don't worry; no one says IFLY, it's something Quinn tried to start."

"Okay." Santana said a little timidly, glancing over at Quinn and then back at her food.

"Come with me for a minute." Brittany said standing up.

Santana stood up and followed Brittany out of the cafeteria. "Where are we going?" Santana asked but Brittany didn't respond.

They continued to walk until they reached the girls bathroom. Brittany pushed the door and saw a couple of freshman girls. Brittany smiled at them and they quickly gathered up their stuff and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Look, don't worry about Quinn." Brittany said turning to Santana, looking into her eyes. With her heels, they were almost the same height.

"Okay." Santana said, her eyes looking into the deep blue of the blondes.

"I mean it. Quinn is all talk, she is just slightly annoying and something to deal with." Santana nodded, not knowing what to say. "I mean I don't think you are a loser. You are really smart and nice and beautiful." Santana felt a blush on her cheeks; she looked down at the floor.

Slowly, with her right hand, Brittany moved some of her hair to the side. That way she could see the entire face of the young Latina in front of her. This caused Santana to slowly look back into the blue eyes and a slight, shy smile to form on her red lips. Brittany's eyes glanced down at her lips for a second and then went back to her eyes. She leaned in a little a cautiously pressed her lips against Santana's.

Santana kissed her back as Brittany's arms wrapped around her waist. Too soon Brittany pulled away. "We should get back to lunch." She said. Santana nodded and then Brittany walked over to the door and pulled it open, allowing Santana to walk out first.

* * *

Brittany sat in her room, combing out Lord Tubbington's fur. After getting out a matt, she scratched him behind the ears. Just then her phone buzzed against the bedside table it was on. She slid the screen so she could read the text from Finn.

_Hey Britt, are you doing anything. Look I just really need to blow off some steam._

Brittany rolled her eyes; she knew that meant he had just been with Quinn and didn't feel like taking cold shower. _My place is empty, come over in five._ She replied and waited for him to text him saying okay.

A couple of minutes later, she heard the knocking on the door. Slowly she slid off of her bed and walked to the front door to let him in.

"Hi." He said his voice contained a bit of desperation. She didn't respond but moved to the side allowing Finn to walk into her house.

He began to make his way over to the stair case when he heard her voice. "Where are you going?"

"To your room, like we normally do."

"Change of plans." She said a little bitterly. He looked at her, face full of confusion. "Sit." She said motioning over to the couch. Finn did as he was told and expected her to join him, but instead she paced around the room.

"What is going on?"

"I am so sick of this Finn." Brittany said annoyed that she even had to have this conversation.

"Sick of what?"

"Sleeping with you. I actually don't know why we ever started it, cause there is like zip between us. And when you started dating Quinn, I ended it, but somehow we started back up. And I am just done."

"Why does it matter that I am dating Quinn?" Finn asked standing up.

"Because she is my best friend. Look I won't tell her about this, but if you text me again wanting to do it. I will tell her."

"No you won't because then she will find out that you have fooled around with half the people in our school."

"Just try me."

"Why are you doing this now?"

"Like I said, I am sick of this. I never enjoyed it actually." Finn tried to think of something to say, but instead he pulled Brittany to him, attaching their lips together. "Nothing." She said after pushing him away.

"There is someone else isn't there?" He said hurt by the rejection.

"Yeah, and unlike you, when we start to date, I won't sleep with other people."

Rage started to creep into Finn's voice. "Who is it? Are you screwing Mike cause you two seem to be hanging out quite a lot."

"Santana Lopez."

"Who?"

"Santana Lopez." Brittany said again, slowly this time, emphasizing each syllable as if Finn was stupid.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"The new girl, she hangs out with most of the glee club, I figured you would know her."

"You are breaking it off with me for that loser? She's a complete nerd!"

"Get out." Brittany said calmly, her tone completely serious.

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my house." Her voice became slightly angrier. "Do not talk shit about her because unlike you, I actually like her. And while your boobs are decent size, they aren't anything like hers."

"Are you kidding me, I am the quarterback and you are ditching me to be with the biggest loser in the school."

"Get the fuck out of my house, or I will call the police and then I will call Quinn."

Finn walked to the door angrily. He placed his hand on the knob and then turned to Brittany, and held up his right middle finger.

* * *

**Here is the link to see Santana's outfit. **

** iwannadance withsomebody brittana._/post/25504403470/ santanas-outfit-in-chapter-7-of-beauty-and-the-geek (no spaces.)  
**

**The line is where the tumblr and dot com go. Sorry but fanfic like takes out parts.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**The reviews are starting to slow down, I had a bunch of stuff written up and this is the last of it so I will need to write the next chapter. Reviews are great motivation for doing the next chapter.**

* * *

"Wait you are dumping me?" Quinn was practically yelling through the halls even though Finn was about a foot and a half away from her. Finn was turning a little red but nodded. "Why the hell are you dumping me?" Brittany had been walking towards her locker but hearing Quinn's yelling made her take a deep breath but she continue walking towards the two.

"Ask your friend." Finn said motioning over at Brittany.

"My friend?" She asked, she had not noticed Brittany who was quickly opening her locker up behind Quinn. Finn pointed at Brittany. Quinn glanced over her shoulder. "What would Brittany know about this?"

Brittany hoped she did not look as nervous as she felt because that would be a dead giveaway. "Ask her."

"Brittany, please explain to Finn how you have no idea why he is being so stupid as to breaking up with me."

"I would rather not get involved." Brittany said glancing at Quinn.

"Why not Britt?" Finn said he was trying to push her buttons, make her explode and tell Quinn the truth. "I mean you were pretty involved up until like two days ago."

"What is he talking about?" Brittany could tell Quinn was beginning to get annoyed.

Brittany glanced at Finn who gave her a smirk. "Um…" Brittany glanced at the floor where there was a mark.

"Britt!" She said loudly making Brittany's head snap back up.

"Sorry." She mumbled, trying to think of something to say. "Finn and I used to hook up." She said quietly.

"What do you mean by hook up?" Quinn asked slowly, although she already had an idea as to what she meant.

"He would text me when he was desperate and then we would… do it. But as soon as you guys started to date I ended it."

"So you guys used to sleep together?" Brittany nodded. Quinn wasn't even looking at Finn. "What happened Brittany? What happened to waiting?"

"Quinn, I love you, but I don't think that you have to wait. I mean sure, I think you should wait until it is someone you love but you shouldn't need to wait until your wedding night."

"And you love Finn?"

"Oh God no, he just -"

But Finn cut her off. "Then why did you start things back up with me?"

"What?" Quinn practically yelled, spinning back to face Finn. "When did you guys stop … you know?"

"The last time we actually did anything was over a month ago." Brittany said. "He kept texting me and bugging me. But I couldn't do it to you anymore so I stopped."

"What was two nights ago?" Quinn asked Brittany.

"He texted me and then came over. I ended it for good and he got really pissed."

Quinn turned back to Finn. "You got pissed that she cut things off? That was our two month anniversary?"

"I know, I just thought…"

"You thought I would sleep with you? Do you not know me at all?"

"And that's why I am breaking up with you, we want different things."

"I can't believe it! You are just like every other guy, all you want is sex!"

"Look I really like you Quinn, but I have… needs and I don't want to go behind your back."

"There is someone else isn't there?" Brittany closed her locker hoping that she could slip away without being noticed.

"Yes there is." Brittany glanced over, surprised at this statement.

"Who? Is it that bitch who tried to be head cheerleader, cause I am sure she is easy."

"No." Finn glanced at Brittany, with that devious glint in his eye. "She is the new girl, Santana." Then Finn spun around in his footsteps and walked away. He left Quinn who looked like she was about ready to kill someone and Brittany who had even more rage in her eyes.

After a minute Quinn finally turned to Brittany, who quickly tried to get rid of the angry expression. "Can you believe him? I am the most popular girl in this school and she is such a loser!"

"I am so sorry Quinn." Brittany said she was completely sorry; she had no idea why she slept with him in the first place.

"I am still mad at you. But, I need you."

"You need me?" Brittany tilted her head to the side.

"You and that girl are somewhat friendly, right?"

"Yeah…" Brittany had no idea where this was going.

"I want to know exactly is going on between them."

"I don't think she likes him." Brittany began to walk down the hallway with Quinn right next to her.

Quinn ignored what Brittany said. "I want proof. I want to know exactly what is going on with them."

"Is this practice for like a drama class or something?"

"Brittany, you know how quickly you will go to the bottom if I leave you."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I actually don't care how popular I am."

"You will care when you get slushied."

"I wouldn't get slushied."

"Okay, prove me wrong, sit with those glee club losers at lunch. You will be slushied before the end of the day."

"Sounds good. I will see you at practice then." Brittany said and then walked to her Spanish room. The classroom was empty which surprised Brittany; Santana was usually first, sitting in her seat reading a book.

* * *

Santana had been running a little later than normal, there had been traffic causing her to get to school later than she would have liked. So she was quickly putting her books away.

"Hi Santana." She heard a somewhat deep voice say. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a boy she believed to be Finn Hudson. She had never actually met him but she had heard enough about him.

"Hi." She said quietly, from what she had heard about him she didn't really like him.

"What are you doing later?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah, we broke up."

"You did?" Santana asked, surprised that she was actually engaging in any form of communication with this boy.

"Yes, look I know we haven't really talked…"

"We have actually never talked before. And that is very arrogant of you that you assume I know who you are." She began to walk away.

Finn quickly followed her. "But you do know who I am right?"

"Yes you are Finn Hudson, quarterback and captain of glee club. You were dating Quinn but I guess she dumped you when she found out about you and Brittany." Santana was amazed that these words were coming out of her mouth; she usually didn't talk to people let alone say everything that she was thinking.

"For your information; I broke up with Quinn." Santana let out a little snort. "I am serious, I dumped her."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I have feelings for someone else."

"Who?" Santana asked they were now standing outside of the Spanish room.

* * *

Brittany heard familiar voices and slowly stood up, taking a couple of steps so that she could see the hallway. She saw Finn and Santana talking, and unconsciously she clenched her fists. Finn finished talking and then walked away.

Brittany quickly walked back to her seat as Santana walked into the classroom. "Hi Brittany." Santana said sitting down in her normal seat.

"Hi. Was Finn you were talking to?"

"Yeah, he was just asking me if I wanted to join glee. I guess the others have mentioned me or something."

"Oh, okay." Brittany said relaxing a little.

"Did you think he was going to say something else?" Santana had turned around in her chair, noticing Brittany's look of relief.

"I just know Finn doesn't like being turned down all that much."

"Is that why you two started to hook up again, because he didn't like that you told him no." Santana instantly regretted saying that as she saw Brittany scrunch her face up in slight confusion.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, I was thinking of someone from my old school." Santana quickly tried to think of a lie.

Brittany folded her arms in front of her chest. "Did you hear about that from Rachel Berry as well?"

"It might have been."

Brittany thought for a moment before she spoke again, it was obvious that she was annoyed. "Ignore what she says. She is just bitter about a lot of stuff and gossips about whoever she wants."

"Look I am sorry it's just-" But before Santana could finish, other people began to walk into the room. So she turned and faced the front of the room.

* * *

Santana did not talk to Brittany for the rest of Spanish, she didn't say anything to her all morning, and not that she would have any idea what to say to her. Santana could tell that Brittany was annoyed that Santana had said that, but she also looked hurt.

So Santana walked to the glee clubs lunch table. She sat down next to Tina who gave her a warm smile. They enjoyed some light conversation when Rachel Berry plopped down in one of the free chairs.

"Did you guys hear?" She asked, unable to hide a wide smile.

"What?" Artie asked glancing up from the comic book that he and Sam had been looking at.

"Finn dumped Quinn!"

"Rachel that doesn't mean he is going to ask you out." Kurt said.

"Well he said that he had feelings for someone else."

"That doesn't mean anything." Mercedes began. "He could have just gotten feelings for Brittany and wanted more out of their relationship."

"But I heard that she broke it off with him." Rachel said. "So why break up with Quinn as well if he had feelings for…" But she stopped when she saw Brittany walking towards them.

Santana noticed that Rachel had stopped talking and looked to see what miracle had made her stop. Her eyes quickly met the baby blues of Brittany. "Hey." Brittany said quietly, when she stood next to the empty chair besides Santana.

"Hi." Santana said just as quietly. "Do you want to sit?" She asked motioning to the chair.

Brittany nodded and then pulled out the chair and sat down, looking around the table at everyone's shocked faces. "Hi." She said. For someone so popular, she was actually pretty shy around the group.

Everyone stared at Brittany for a minute before Rachel started talking about potential solos for her so everyone went back to ignoring her, eating their lunches, or having quiet conversations.

"I'm really sorry about earlier today." Santana whispered turning to Brittany.

"It's okay; we can talk more about that tonight when I come over."

"I'm just wondering, but why are you sitting here and not at your normal table?" Santana hoped that this changed the topic enough.

"You sat at my table on Monday, so I thought I would sit at yours." Brittany's voice was returning to her normal cheery one. "I see you are back to your old clothes." She said smiling.

"You told me you liked them better."

"I do. You seem much happier in this then you did on Monday."

"I guess I am." Santana said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

******So I am trying this one out in 1st person, let me know if you prefer it in 1st or 3rd. I have a feeling that I will probably switch back and forth but I love hearing your opinions.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The drive to Santana's house isn't all that far. But today it seemed to take forever, and during that time, so many thoughts raced through my head. Lunch was kind of awkward but I did not want to talk about the whole Finn thing around other people.

I knew other people had known about me and Finn, but I hate the fact that she found out. I would have told her eventually but I did not want her hearing it from Rachel Berry. Rachel probably twisted it. I am amazed Santana even looks at me anymore, let alone kissed me.

But what freaks me out is what Finn said, about having feelings for her. I am sure he doesn't actually like her, but there is always a chance. He was talking to her today; she claims it was about glee club. But I don't know.

Finally I made it to her house. And I climbed the steps up the hill like I always did and then knocked on her front door. Santana opened the door quickly and let me in. We walked up to her room silently. I sat on her bed, instead of lounging on it like I normally did.

"Can we talk first?" I said trying to make voice sound stronger than it was.

"Sure." Santana said, putting down the Spanish book. "I am really sorry about what I said earlier."

"I know." I thought for a moment. "Look it's no secret that I have gotten around. And I am sure a lot of people know about the whole thing I had with Finn. I was going to tell you, I really did not want you hearing it from someone else."

"You didn't have to tell me. It is your business, not mine." She sat down in her desk chair and turned it so she was facing me.

"I wish that was true. But because there were two people involved with everything, and if they chose to tell people then people found out. I just didn't want your opinion of me to change."

"Why do you care about my opinion?"

"I don't know. But I do."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you like Finn?"

"No."

"Then why were you hooking up with him?"

"I have been trying to figure that out myself actually."

"Was it just a game for you?" I didn't say anything; I was trying to find words to articulate. "Is that just what you do? Do you get what you want from a person and then when you don't need them anymore, you ditch them? Is that why you come here every night? Are you just using me for your grade?"

"Of course not." I said.

"Then what?" She stood up. "Why do you come over here every night?"

"Because I like you Santana!" I stood up as well; I never imagined her being this angry. "Do you know how long it's been since I actually felt what I am feeling now?"

"What are you feeling?"

I looked around her room trying to find words to describe what I was feeling. "I really like you." It didn't come out as a shout, much quieter and soft. I pulled her into me slightly, our lips meeting again; I felt her warm soft lips against mine. I pulled away. "I don't know how to explain what I am feeling. You know I am no good with words."

"You're better than you think you are." Santana smiled at me and I smiled back. She leaned into me again and she reattached our lips. My hands quickly found her waist as her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a little, allowing my tongue to meet hers.

After a minute or two we pulled apart, needing to breathe. Santana's face had turned a little red and I saw her quickly look away. I took her hand in mine. "What?"

"Nothing." She said dropping my hand as she walked to get the Spanish book.

"Santana, talk to me. What's up?"

She put the book down on the bed as she turned to back to me, playing with the end of her shirt. "It's just…" She started but then looked down at the ground.

"Yes…" I was getting worried; I had no idea what she was going to say. She mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it. "Sorry?" I asked moving closer to her and kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm afraid I'm not good." She said barely audible, but I heard it this time.

"Not good at what?" I took her hands and she looked in my eyes. But then she looked away quickly.

"Kissing."

"You're great." I said but that didn't seem to make her feel any better. "Look at me." A little reluctantly, she looked over at me and I was met with her chocolate brown eyes. "I have kissed a lot of people; you are a lot better than most of them."

"That's the thing. You have kissed a lot of people. I haven't."

I could see her face beginning to turn a little red again, but our eyes did not leave each others. "You don't need to kiss a lot of people to be a great kisser."

"The other day, in the bathroom, that was my first kiss."

"Really?" Santana nodded. I didn't know what to say, I guess I wasn't completely surprised that she hadn't kissed anyone before, but she was a great kisser, way better than Finn. "Well I don't care, you were great and it doesn't matter anyways, I really like you."

Her face was no longer as red and I could tell she was less tense. I bit my lower lip between my teeth, trying to figure out what to say next. Instead I stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I mean it Santana, I really like you." I pulled away from her but I held her hands in mine. "I don't know if you feel the same way but, I would love to take you out to dinner tomorrow."

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay." I said a little hurt that she had completely ignored me asking her out.

"Finn asked me out."

I dropped her hands and took a couple of steps back. "Is that why you two were talking this morning?" I asked her trying not to get angry.

She nodded. "He came to my locker and started talking to me and then told me he liked me and asked me out."

I thought for a moment, I knew what Finn was doing. He was getting back at both me and Quinn by dating Santana. It would seriously piss off Quinn that he broke up with her to be with someone they had both deemed as a loser. And since I told him that she liked Santana, this was easy way to try and keep us apart. I didn't want to tell her that and hurt her feelings. "What did you say?"

"I told him no."

"Oh?" I said feeling a rush of relief.

"I don't really like Finn." She said. "I would much rather go to dinner with you than him."

"So is that a yes for tomorrow?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"It is." She said and then I wrapped her in a hug, smiling knowing that this time tomorrow I would be on a date with the girl in my arms.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter cleared up any confusion from last chapter. If not you can message me or review about it and I will try to answer it. **

**tumblr link: iwanna dancewith somebodybrittana (no spaces)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am really sorry how long this has taken me, I was just a little stuck and I have been working on this other story a lot. As always, I love reviews, please let me know if you are liking it or not.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Last night had been great, not only had Brittany and I kissed for most of the tutoring, but she asked me out for dinner tonight. I could tell that she wanted to say something else when Finn came up, but I did not want to ask her. I feel like he doesn't actually like me and Brittany knew that, but she didn't want to tell me.

I am really nervous for tonight; I mean I have never been on a date, let alone with someone as amazing as Brittany. I know I don't know her all that well but what almost everything that I do know about her is amazing. I mean I told her that she was the first person I had ever kissed and she made me feel better about it.

The one thing is, is that this whole thing with her and Finn really makes me wonder. She told me that she has no idea why she slept with him in the first place but it makes me worry that she may sleep with other people when we are dating, if we start dating. I know I should talk to her about it, but I feel like it is too early to talk to her about that stuff, I mean tonight is our first date and sure we have kissed but I know that that doesn't make us exclusive.

It was almost time to go to school and I still had no idea what I was going to do, I guess I will wait and see what happens, later.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I walked to my locker and saw Quinn standing by hers, taking books out of her bag and putting them into her locker.

"How do you read so many books?" I asked as I began to turn the dial of my lock. She didn't say anything so I glanced over at her. "Hey Q." I said a little louder than necessary.

She looked over at me with a glare. "What?" She asked angrily.

I was a little taken aback. "Ah, how long does practice go tonight?" I asked trying to think of something to say.

"Five." She said and then turned back to her locker.

"I talked to Santana."

"What did she say?" Quinn turned back to me, and her voice was less bitchy than before.

"She said that Finn asked her out, and she said no."

"Why would she say no?"

I shrugged. "Like I said yesterday, she doesn't like him like that."

"There must be another reason." She said it more to herself than to me. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked after a short pause.

"I have plans." I said glancing over at her. "Why?"

"To see what Finn is doing, or who he is doing"

"You think that he and Santana are going to meet secretly? I mean who does that?"

"You did." She replies her voice has gone to an even bitchier tone.

"True. I don't know what Finn is doing tonight, but I know he is not meeting Santana."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am going to dinner with her."

"What?" Quinn yelled. "You are going out with her now?"

"You were the one who wanted me to talk to her, find out about her and Finn."

"Yes, in your tutoring sessions. I didn't mean in public. What was going through your mind when you agreed to that?"

"I actually asked her out. And I was thinking that if I wanted to go on a date with the girl that I really like, I should ask her out."

"Wait so this is a date?"

"Yup."

Quinn let out a deep breath. "You know what? I'm done."

"Done what?"

"Dealing… with you. I gave you a huge second chance after you really hurt me, and now you aren't even helping me with the one thing that I asked you to do."

"If I am dating her, Finn can't."

"You know it is hard keeping you up at the top with me, Britt. With your grades and you don't have the best social skills out there. I have spent the past two years, trying to make sure that my best friend doesn't fall to the bottom. But when you start to date a huge loser in this school, let alone another girl, you are going to fall quickly. And I don't know if I have the ability to help pick you up."

"Quinn, I don't give a fuck about status. I like Santana a lot, and I don't care if you think she is a loser or not."

"Fine, then don't expect to be wearing that for long." She said motioning to my cheerios uniform.

"Only coach can kick people off the team, and you know she won't kick me off because I am the best out there. Better than you." I said and then closed my locker and walked away.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Santana was busy putting her textbooks back into her locker when she heard someone walk over to her. She turned and saw Quinn standing there glaring at her.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked angrily, Santana could tell she was not really asking.

"Sure." She closed her locker and turned to Quinn so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"What is the deal with you and Britt?"

"I am tutoring her in Spanish."

"Quit playing dumb, I know that you two are going out tonight."

"Then why are you asking?" Santana amazed herself with being able to stand up for herself even a little.

She brushed off the Latina's comment. "You know she is just using you right?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she is only being nice to you for her Spanish grade. Brittany may not be that smart but she knows how to get what she wants. She has an ulterior motive for almost everything she does. She knows how to play with people. Look I am sorry for being blunt, but after what she did to me, I don't want you to get hurt like that."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"Look, I know I wasn't that nice to you earlier, but it's because I was I have been dealing with some personal stuff. I would love to talk about this more, but I think we should do it somewhere more private. Like my house or something." Quinn did her best to give Santana a slightly seductive look.

"Quinn, I like Brittany a lot."

"How do you know she isn't screwing around with someone else? She may have ended it with Finn but almost anyone else at this school would happily sleep with her."

"I don't believe you."

"What that Brittany is one of the hottest girls in this school? Or that she is probably sleeping with a bunch of other people right now?"

"I know Brittany is the hottest girl in this school."

"Believe what you want, I can't change your mind. But I can tell you that if you stay with Brittany, in the end you will be hurt. I won't hurt you Santana." Quinn tried her best to sound sincere.

Santana thought for a moment. "Why should I believe you?"

"I know what you are going through; it is easy to fall into Brittany's trap. And now that I have gone through that, I want to make sure no one else has to deal with it."

"I don't know." Santana shook her head.

"Look I don't care what you say. Just think about it." Quinn said and then walked away a smug smile sitting happily on her face. She had decided if Brittany was going to try and date a loser, why not have a little fun herself.

Santana stood there slightly confused as to what was going on. But she didn't have long to be confused, Brittany happily skipped over to where Santana was standing.

"So I was thinking I would pick you up around seven. Do you like pasta?" Santana had to take a moment to process what Brittany had just said. "Are you okay Santana?" Brittany asked, concern suddenly filling her voice.

"What?" Santana asked looking at Brittany, shaking her head as if trying to get her confusion out of her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Santana lied.

"So do you like pasta?" Brittany's voice returned to its normal cheery tone.

"Are you using me?"

"What?" Brittany asked completely taken aback.

"Are you just being nice to me and everything for your Spanish grade?"

"Of course not, I really like you."

"Are you sleeping with other people?"

"No." Brittany was beginning to get a little hurt. "Did someone tell you I was?"

"Quinn," At the mention of the other blonde's name, Brittany rolled her eyes. "was talking to me."

"And you believe her? I promise you I am not sleeping with anyone. She is just bitter about the break up."

"I don't know who to believe I mean both of you made good points."

"I am telling you the truth, I would never hurt you." Brittany said reaching out to take Santana's hand.

"I don't think we should have dinner tonight." Santana said pulling her hand away.

"Can I still come over for tutoring?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. I just need some time to figure out what is going on." Santana turned and began to walk away.

"Santana, please." Brittany said, her voice completely broken.

She looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "I'm sorry." Santana said quietly and then walked to the Spanish room.

* * *

**Just a comment: definitelyalopez, I hope you liked this chapter, I am definitely going to put at least little things that I hope you recognize because I think it is really awesome what you have been doing and keep it up.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Brittany's POV**

"What the fuck is your problem Fabray?" I asked after striding over to her locker.

"I'm sorry, only my friends are allowed to talk to me like that." Quinn responded in her best snarky tone.

"What is your problem?"

"The fact that you even have to ask that makes me wonder why I was ever friends with you."

"Why are you dragging Santana into all of this? She did nothing to you."

"You screwed up my relationship, is it so wrong that I screw up yours?"

"Look Quinn, you have no idea how sorry I am about that. But please, I like Santana so much."

"And I liked Finn a lot too. I am making my peace with the situation so you should begin to as well."

"So you are making up shit and telling it to Santana because I don't think that counts as 'making peace'."

Quinn looked over at me, with a very suspicious smile on her face. "Tell you what I will make you a deal?"

"A deal? Are you like twelve?"

"Fine then." Quinn said as she shut her locker and turned away.

"What is your deal?" I said rolling my eyes a little.

She turned back to me, smiling. "You claim you don't care about status, so you turn in your pom-poms and I will tell your little Santana the truth. You keep them, then I continue telling her whatever I want."

"You know I'm in cheerios because I love it, not for the popularity."

"Tough, you have until the end of the day." Quinn turned around and walked away.

I rested my back against my locker and took a deep breath. What the hell do I do?

Just then I saw Santana and Tina walking down the hallway together. I waved at her and gave her a smile. She looked at me for a second and then looked back at Tina, ignoring me.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked walking over to me.

"Not really." I said after taking a deep breath.

"What's up?" I didn't say anything; instead I continued to watch Tina and Santana walk away from where we were standing. "Santana?" He asked and then glanced over at me. I nodded. "What happened? From what Tina told me, it seemed to be going pretty well."

"It was. But Quinn is messing with her now." Mike rested his back against the lockers next to me.

"Times like this make me wonder how you like girls. I mean don't you have enough drama, let alone to be pulled into another girl's drama?"

"I'm the one with the drama, I pulled her into mine." I said but still smiled at Mike's slightly offensive comment.

"Still, I am so happy about how chill Tina is. Zero drama."

"You have drama." I said looking at him.

"What drama do I have?"

"You faked hanging out with me so you could date Tina."

"That is not drama that is to prevent drama."

"Whatever you say." I said patting him on the shoulder, smiling.

"You feeling better?"

"Probably as good as I am going to feel today."

"I'm sorry" He said and wrapped me in a hug.

"I just need to talk to her."

"She isn't talking to you?"

"Nope. I gave her space in Spanish but I went to her after Spanish and she just walked away. And then just now, she ignored me."

"Do you think she still needs time to cool off?"

"Probably." I said and shook my head.

"We should go to lunch."

"I really don't want to." I said and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back a little.

"Do you want to sit with me?"

"I would love to." I said and then stood back up fully.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"So what is the deal with you and Brittany?" Tina asked me as we sat down at the table. I rolled my eyes, thankfully Sam was the only one at the table, the others gossip way too much.

"I guess it's complicated." I said, having no idea how to explain what was going on.

"Of course it is, she is a cheerio, everything is more complicated with them."

"It's just that whole Brittany Finn thing is still in my head."

"Look, Mike told me that Brittany really likes you and he can tell that even just by the way she lights up when someone mentions you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look she just came in."

I glanced over at the Cheerios table and was surprised that I didn't see her. I looked over to see where Tina was looking and I followed Brittany sitting down with Mike and a bunch of other guys.

"Why isn't she with the Cheerios?" I was saying it more to myself than to Tina and Sam.

"I have no idea." Tina said right as Rachel sat down.

"Hey Tina, blondie over there is all over your man." Rachel said. I glanced back over at Brittany she had her head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her. I couldn't see their faces but it seemed to be more of a comforting position as opposed to flirtatious one.

Sam just shook his head as Tina told Rachel off.

"Well whatever." Rachel said annoyed that she didn't have anyone to gossip with.

"Are you going to come tomorrow Santana?" Tina asked me, bringing my attention away from the blonde.

"What's tomorrow again?"

"We are performing in the auditorium; I am really excited about hearing what you think about our rendition of Starlight Express." Rachel said, I smiled a little as both Sam and Tina rolled their eyes, I figured they would have preferred to sing something more modern.

"Yeah that sounds great." I said, hoping that this would help get Brittany out of my head.

I know I should trust her or at least talk to her, but she did go behind Quinn's back, and they have been friends forever. She just met me, why wouldn't she go behind my back too? Everything has just gotten so complicated and I don't know who to believe.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Today sucked, it actually sucked. Not only had Santana continued to avoid me but I still had no idea what to do about Quinn's little deal. Cheerio's practice is only in a couple of minutes and I haven't made up my mind.

I have loved cheerleading my entire life, it's the only thing I have ever been really good at, well that and dancing. But even if Santana never talks to me again, she may be able to look at me again if Quinn told her the truth.

I finished at my locker and then walked towards the cheerio's locker room and Coach Sylvester's office.

**Sorry this chapter is short, next chapter should hopefully be longer. As always please review and let me know what you think.**

**Tumblr: iwanna dancewith somebodybrittana (no spaces)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy crap, I am sooooooooooo sorry how long this has taken me. I have been working on another story and had a LOT of writers block with this one. So I am really sorry. This chapter is pretty short, but the next one should be longer.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

The glee club was sitting around on the stage and I sat in the front row of seats.

"You will never believe what I just saw!" Rachel said, running down the aisle.

"About time you showed up." Kurt said annoyed.

"We are still waiting on Finn, what did you just see Rachel?" Sam said.

"Brittany Pierce just got slushied!"

"What?" Everyone, including myself exclaimed loudly.

Rachel just nodded. "She wasn't wearing her Cheerio's uniform which means she isn't on the team anymore.

"Did she get kicked off?" Mercedes asked.

"Why would Sue do that? Brittany is the best of them, maybe she quit." Tina cut in.

"I don't know, but she is now in street clothes and covered in slushie." Rachel said.

Without thinking I immediately stood up and walked out of the auditorium, ignoring Tina's question of where I was going. I honestly don't know where I was going, but my feet seemed to lead me down the hallway. I squeezed between people and then opened the door to the girl's bathroom. Sure enough I saw Brittany standing by herself, picking the clumps of blue frozen slush out of her hair.

"Are you going to laugh at me, tell me I deserved it?" She asked glancing over at me.

"No. I know you never slushied anyone." I said taking a couple of steps towards her.

"You know way more about me than I know about you." She pulled another large chunk out of her hair. "Why do you believe that I haven't slushied anyone?"

"Because you don't seem to be into that, it doesn't seem like you care about status."

"I don't." Brittany said and gave up on her hair.

"Here let me help you." I said and handed her a bunch of paper towels.

"Thanks." She said quietly and tried to get out the blue, even though we both knew it was useless.

"Why aren't you in your cheerio's uniform?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep any lines.

"I quit yesterday."

"But you love cheerleading. Why would you quit?"

"I was sick of dealing with Quinn; she needs everything to be perfect and nothing can ruin her reputation."

"And you were doing that?"

"I guess. I was tired of her in general." She was no longer looking at the mirror; her attention was focused at me a hundred percent. "I mean I know I hurt her, and I regret what I did to her. But I did not want her to make up stuff and tell it to you." I had never seen Brittany like this, I could tell she was actually sorry and she looked a little broken.

"You were telling me the truth?" I asked, and took a step closer to her so we were only an inch or two apart.

She nodded. "I would never lie to you."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay, I mean I don't know why you would trust me, after everything you have heard."

"I would rather hear your side of the story, not stupid rumors that Rachel Berry tells me." She smiled and looked down. "I am not saying I trust you completely, but I would love to spend time with you again."

"I would love that too."

"Can I take you up on that offer for dinner now?"

"Of course." Brittany said and then wrapped me in a hug. I didn't care that she had slushie all over her and it will probably get on me as well. There was something about this girl that made me feel things I have never felt before. When it's just us, it makes me so happy.

"I don't know why I thought you were lying." I said as we pulled apart.

She bit her bottom lip between her teeth. "I actually did lie to you once."

"What?" I asked slowly scared of what she was going to say.

"I didn't quit just because of Quinn. There was another reason."

"What?" I asked again.

"Quinn made a deal with me that if I quit Cheerios, she would tell you the truth and leave you alone."

"Wait you quit Cheerios because of me?"

She nodded. "I didn't know if you would ever talk to me again, but I didn't want you to believe those things Quinn told you. Because I am sure she was going to continue making up shit. I am really sorry I lied to you."

"I can't believe you quit the Cheerios, for me."

"Right now, I feel like I would do almost anything for you." I felt my face redden with slight embracement. "Can I walk you to Spanish?"

"Sure." Brittany hooked my arm in hers and we walked out of the bathroom on our way to the Spanish room. "So did you still want to go to that pasta place?"

"Breadstixs? Of course, can I pick you up around six tonight?"

"I can't wait." We sat down in our seats and I was about to turn around to talk to Brittany but Mr. Schuester began the lesson and I had to appear to be paying attention.

* * *

**As always I love reviews.**

**iwanna dancewith somebodybrittana (no spaces) - my tumblr  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about how long this has taken me. I have been swamped with school, (who knew senior year would be so much work?) and I have had most of my writing focus on this other story. This is also their first date so I wanted to make it as good as I could.**

* * *

The waitress took the menus from Brittany and Santana and then walked away. Santana took a sip of her water and then looked at Brittany. Brittany was staring at Santana, trying to figure out what to say.

"Mr. Schue gave us back our Spanish tests; I am guessing you got an A."

Santana nodded and took another sip of water. "How did you do?"

"I got a B."

"Wow Britt, that's really good."

"I couldn't have done it without you San." Santana glanced down at her place setting as pink flashed on her face.

Santana took another sip of water and then cleared her throat. "Do you miss being a cheerio?"

"Yeah, but there was way too much drama that came with it, besides getting slushied, I have had no drama today."

"Well, I guess that is good. You seem happier."

"I definitely am, I don't have Quinn on my ass anymore, and I am on a date with you. What more could I ask for?" Santana didn't say anything, unsure of what a good response would be. "You know, you know a lot more about me, than I know about you. Why don't you tell me something that I don't know about you?"

Santana thought for a moment, she didn't really like talking about her personal life, not like she has much of one. "I have a brother."

"You do?" Brittany asked surprised, she had mentioned her eight year old sister, Emily, a couple of times. But Brittany always went to Santana's house for tutoring; she figured she would have seen her brother at some point.

"Yeah, Rico, he is four years older than me, so he doesn't live with us."

"Is he in college or something?"

Santana nodded. "He is at John's Hopkins; he wants to become a surgeon."

"What is with you Lopez's and being doctors?" Brittany asked and they both laughed a little.

"Both of my dad's parents were doctors too."

"Damn, impressive. Why haven't you mentioned your brother before?"

"We aren't that close." Santana shrugged. "I mean, I only see him a couple of times a year."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"He came for a night last Friday. Now that we live closer to school, he said he may come more often."

"That's cool." Brittany took a sip of water. "Is that why you gave me the night off, because your brother was there?"

"Maybe a little, but mostly just cause you had been working so hard and doing so well, I thought you should have a Friday night that didn't involve Spanish."

"I went out with Mike for the first time in months that night."

"Tina told me about what you are doing for them that is really sweet."

"Thanks. Of course, I don't feel great about what I was doing?"

"Did you use the cover for Finn?"

"Well yeah, but I also used it for hooking up in general. My parents are kinda protective of me, and so they don't really like it when I go out with a lot of people."

"What do they think you are doing now?"

"They think I am out to dinner with you."

"You told them?"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't want them to know about my hook ups or all of my single dates with people. But I am hoping that this isn't our only date, so I don't mind them knowing."

"They don't mind that you like girls?"

"No, they are pretty laid back about that sort of stuff."

"That's cool."

"What about your parents?"

"I have no idea. I mean we don't really talk about stuff like that. Rico sort of knows."

"He knows you like girls?"

"He knows I like you."

But before Brittany could respond, the waitress was bringing their food over and placing it down in front of them. They smiled at the waitress and Santana began to eat her ravioli.

Brittany slowly began to twirl the fettuccini on her fork, but she was watching Santana. "You mentioned me to him?"

Santana finished chewing. "Well he brought you up. My mom had mentioned that you had been coming over for tutoring. He did get me to admit that I liked you though."

Brittany smiled. "Mike got me to admit that I liked you too that night."

"How long have you liked me?" Santana asked a little curiously.

"Probably since your first day at McKinley. Quinn pointed you out and then I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"You couldn't?"

"Nope. You know I had all this whole plan of paying attention in Spanish, so I could get better. But then you sat in front of me. I have barely been able to focus in class since then." Santana blushed a little and looked down at her food, no one has ever talked like this to her before. "What is it?" Brittany asked, not seeing the Latina blush.

Santana didn't look up. "It's just…" She started but couldn't think of what else to say.

"You can tell me anything." Brittany said and took Santana's hand in hers.

Santana looked at their hands. "It's just no one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"I don't know why? You are smart, really nice, caring, you are beautiful. I have never seen anyone as pretty as you." Brittany ducked her head down and caught Santana's eyes with her own. "I am serious, you are incredible. You are unlike any other person I have ever met."

Santana tried to think of what to say. "Thanks." Was all she could think of to say in response. But she smiled and an even bigger smile formed on Brittany's lips. "I've never met anyone else like you either." Santana said and this time managed not to blush.

A little reluctantly they both let go of each other's hands so that they could continue to eat. "So how are you able to focus when I tutor you?"

Brittany put down her fork and thought for a moment. "I have no idea? But you are an amazing teacher."

"Well you are also used to Mr. Schue teaching you Spanish." They both laughed.

"Yeah. He doesn't really know Spanish, does he?"

"No, not really." Santana said, shaking her head. "But you know soon enough, you will probably know more than he does."

"I don't know about that."

"You are doing really well. And if you keep it up, I am sure you will be amazing at it in no time."

"I'm not that fast of a learner."

"Yes you are, Britt. You need to give yourself more credit, you are really smart."

It was Brittany's turn to duck her head as she blushed. "You think I'm smart?"

"I do. You may not necessarily be really book smart, but you are great at thinking on your feet, you have great street smarts. You are just good at different things than what most people think you need to be good at to be smart. But I think you are smart."

Brittany smiled and looked up, her blue eyes meeting Santana's brown. "Thanks. People don't usually use the term 'smart' to describe me."

"Well they should start."

"Just like how they should start calling you beautiful." Santana smiled and then looked back down at her pasta. They began to eat in silence, not an uncomfortable, awkward silence where they had no idea what to say. The silence was comfortable, they didn't feel the need to talk, they were just enjoying each other's company.

The waitress cleared their plates and put the check down on the table. Santana began to pull out her wallet. "Don't even think about it." Brittany said. Santana looked at her as Brittany pulled her credit card out and looked at the receipt.

"Thank you." Santana said as the waitress took away the bill.

"Don't worry about it. I asked you out, I should treat you."

"Well thanks again."

The waitress but the bill back down on the table and Brittany grabbed her copy of the receipt and then stood up. They walked to Brittany's car and got in.

When they got to Santana's house, Brittany pulled over to the curb and Santana began to take her seat belt off. "Hold on." Brittany said and Santana looked over at her. "I'm going to walk you to the door." She put the car in park and then got out of the car and walked around the car to open the door for Santana.

Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and then they walked up the steps of the hill, towards the front door. "I had a great time." Santana said once they got to the door.

"Me too, I would love to do this again."

"I would too." They starred into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning into each other, attaching their lips.

After a moment, they pulled away, both smiling. "I will see you tomorrow, goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Brittany." Santana said and then walked through the door and into her house.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. As always, reviews are love. iwanna dancewith somebodybrittana . tumblr . com (no spaces)**


End file.
